


Happily Never After

by abu_simbel



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soul of Gold
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abu_simbel/pseuds/abu_simbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fim, você sabe que a culpa foi só sua. SOG SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Never After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yokeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/gifts).



> Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo para um challenge, sos (e a primeira que posto aqui no geral). Foi usado o prompt “Only after one of them dies, the living member of your OTP finds the confession of love” do twitter @TragicOTPbot. É um presente para Amber, essa destruidora de vidas, porque ninguém mandou. Tem spoilers de SOG.

Parece que Afrodite estava só esperando você entrar no quarto para te seguir, enquanto você se mantém distraído com a toalha com a qual seca seu cabelo. Os passos dele não fazem barulho e é apenas quando ele fala e você se vira tão repentinamente para sua cama, quase deixando cair a outra toalha em volta do quadril, que sua presença é perceptível ali. “Sabe no que eu estava pensando?” ele te indaga. “Por que meu quarto tem uma porta se você nunca bate antes de entrar?”, você rebate para o Cavaleiro de Peixes, ainda irritado com o susto. Os olhos azuis te encaram com seriedade e não é preciso que ele vocalize seus pensamentos para que você tenha a certeza que é algo muito parecido com _agora eu preciso de contexto para vê-lo sem roupas, essa é boa!_. Porém ele nada diz sobre isso, só apoia as mãos no colchão e uma delas fica embaixo do seu travesseiro, mas Afrodite não parece notar, e parece que o assunto é mais sério que aquilo para ele apenas ignorar seu comentário.

 

“Shura ainda não apareceu”, você repara que sua voz está pensativa, mas não ainda preocupada. Na certa esperava que todos fossem surgir no mesmo lugar, como aliás aconteceu com vocês dois. No começo, você se perguntou se estava ali com o Cavaleiro de Peixes por um castigo divino ou alguma missão específica onde teriam que provar seu valor, mas o surgimento de Aiolia – “Santo Aiolia”, pensava com uma ironia tão grande a ponto de explodir – havia desmentido essa hipótese. Agora era esperar para ver quantos outros cruzariam com vocês ali naquela vila simples, mas era uma verdade não-dita que ambos sentiam falta do Cabrito Maldito e que provavelmente tentariam convencê-lo a não participar também de qualquer coisa que os outros idiotas estivessem planejando.

 

(Mas Shura tinha _coisas a provar_ , e vocês não só sabiam isso como também respeitavam. E, no fundo, você sabia que algum motivo tinha de haver para ter acordado na neve, com o rosto de Afrodite virado diretamente para o seu, sendo a primeira visão que teve nessa nova existência. Motivo esse que era sua inteira responsabilidade descobrir, decidido desde o momento em que se levantou do chão e passou a procurar a caixa da sua armadura, porque ele dissera para fazer isso, e você só esperava não ter sido abandonado por ela de novo).

 

“Muitos ainda não apareceram, e nós temos tempo de sobra”, diz com pouco caso, abandonando a toalha da cabeça na cama. Você encara Afrodite com as sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando que ele saia para que você possa se vestir – porque afinal não quer sentir vontade de estar _tirando peças de roupa_ quando deveria estar colocando –, mas ele ainda permanece se fazendo de desentendido por alguns instantes. “Ah, que seja” ele diz dando de ombros, passando a mão uma última vez pela sua cama para tentar esticar a parte da coberta que ficou amassada por causa dele, ignorando que todo o resto está bem pior. Você ainda sorri automaticamente para as costas dele, soltando aquele barulho de _he_ de uma risada solitária, e volta ao que estava fazendo – pois hoje você tinha que ir ao bar mais uma vez, para ganhar dinheiro que não era necessário para a nova vida que planejava ter, mas que ajudaria a aliviar (mesmo que muito pouco) a culpa de tantos anos matando inocentes em nome de uma falsa justiça.

 

___________________________________________

 

Seus olhos ardiam, e sua garganta também, porque chorar como você chorou é algo que você não estava acostumado. Era como se tivesse segurado as lágrimas por toda uma vida e agora simplesmente não conseguisse manter seus olhos secos. E era tão idiota – mas não inesperado, porque você _era idiota_ , e se Afrodite estivesse ali ele ia concordar – que você estivesse sentindo mais pela morte de Helena, uma garota que você acabara de conhecer, do que pela morte _dele_. (Mas novamente, cavaleiros morrem o tempo todo, e em alguma parte das suas inúmeras passagens pelo submundo você parou de achar que ficariam vivos por tempo suficiente para, sei lá, _viver_ ; e aquela garota era a única coisa que os irmãos menores dela tinham e agora você não via como eles iam continuar bem e sozinhos, mesmo com os vizinhos dizendo que iam ajudar. Talvez porque você temia que eles virassem _você_ , mas eram casos diferentes, não é?, seus parentes não morreram: te abandonaram).

 

Só de volta ao seu quarto, depois de deixar os moradores cuidando da situação toda porque você nunca teve tato para esse tipo de coisa, você se permite pensar em Afrodite e em como sequer deixaram para trás um corpo no caso dele. Olha para aquele espaço tão pequeno e se lembra do Cavaleiro de Peixes ali na sua cama, vigiando cada olhar suspeito que você lançava para a caixa da sua armadura enquanto se perguntava mentalmente se um dia voltaria a usá-la e ele deixava escapar como quem não quer nada que não tinha plano algum de entrar em uma briga que não era de Atena. Deitar naquela mesma cama parece uma boa ideia, apenas por ser onde ele uma vez já deitou, e o lugar te traz memórias – lembranças de vocês juntos, e também da voz de Afrodite perguntando se você ia descer até o bar de novo, embora nunca questionasse sobre seus motivos para enviar dinheiro para Helena e as crianças. Assim como vocês sabiam que Shura tinha contas a acertar com Aiolia – e Aiolos principalmente, se ele estivesse vivo como os outros –, Dite sabia que você sentia a necessidade de ajudar uma família que fosse, por já ter destruído tantas no seu caminho.

 

No fim, você sabe que a culpa foi só sua.

(E sabe também que há um motivo em Afrodite ser o cavaleiro da última casa, e vai além da posição das constelações no céu. Você não merece viver depois que ele se vai, _você não sabe viver sem ele_ , e demorou todo esse tempo para descobrir).

 

Mais um grito sai acompanhado pelas lágrimas que insistem em encher seus olhos, e você não está nem perto de se sentir melhor, mas de certo modo você merece que o incômodo em sua garganta piore. Você manda o seu travesseiro para longe em uma crise de raiva e ele cai em cima da caixa onde sua armadura está novamente guardada, mas não faz diferença agora. Tantos dias olhando para ela pensando se ela o aceitaria, e agora você sequer cogita sair do quarto para vesti-la de novo – e sabe o que é mais irônico? Afrodite não te viu vestindo a armadura de Câncer, não é? Ele salvou Helena das garras de Andreas e daquele Guerreiro Deus estranho que vocês já tinham visto andando por aí, mas morreu antes. Pensando bem, você talvez não conseguiria invocá-la se ele ainda estivesse contigo, e isso é ainda mais idiota. Mais idiota do que você, Máscara da Morte, e isso é dizer muito.

 

Mas o que chama sua atenção e te faz parar de chorar por algum tempo é o papel dobrado que estava embaixo do seu travesseiro e que tem um _A_ floreado que você sabe a quem pertence. A princípio não sabe como ele foi parar lá, mas então se lembra da conversa curta que teve sobre Shura há apenas dois dias atrás, e tem a certeza que aquilo foi proposital. Alcança o bilhete e passa o dedo pela inicial, mas você tem medo de abrir e não quer saber o que vai encontrar – porque você sabe que é uma despedida, pois você nunca mexe no seu travesseiro enquanto dorme, e Afrodite sempre soube disso. Na verdade, se você fecha os olhos, consegue imaginar o que seria se você tivesse morrido antes, como as coisas sempre deviam ser: o Cavaleiro de Peixes viria até o seu quarto e levaria o bilhete embora, como se nunca tivesse escrito nada, e voltaria para o seu lugar de último defensor. Onde quer que fosse esse lugar em Asgard.

 

Os papéis se inverteram então.

Não sobrou nada além de fazer por ele alguma coisa, já que ele sempre fazia as coisas por você sem que você se desse conta, só começando a pensar nisso agora. Você deve isso a Afrodite, Máscara, e esse papel na sua mão será seu lembrete diário, mesmo que você nunca o abra.


End file.
